thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tamara's Never Seen
Tamara's Never Seen is a series where Tamara Chambers watches movies she has never seen before. Episodes 2016 * Return to Oz (June 26th, 2016) * Jurassic Park (July 17th, 2016) * The Secret of NIMH (July 24th, 2016) * The Goonies ''(July 31st, 2016) * ''The Dark Crystal (August 7th, 2016) * The Fifth Element (August 14th, 2016) * The Fly (August 21st, 2016) * Back to the Future (August 28th, 2016) * Back to the Future Part II (September 4th, 2016) * Back to the Future Part III (September 11th, 2016) * Young Frankenstein ''(September 18th, 2016) * ''Blazing Saddles (September 25th, 2016) * The Evil Dead (October 2nd, 2016) ** Tamtoberfest #1 * Evil Dead 2 (October 9th, 2016) ** Tamtoberfest #2 * Army of Darkness (October 16th, 2016) ** Tamtoberfest #3 * The Exorcist (October 23rd, 2016) ** Tamtoberfest #4 * The Blair Witch Project ''& ''Blair Witch, w/ Malcolm Ray (October 30th, 2016) ** Tamtoberfest #5 * The Terminator w/ Taylor Chambers (November 6th, 2016) * Terminator 2: Judgment Day (November 13th, 2016) * Jaws (November 20th, 2016) * Creepshow (November 27th, 2016) * Die Hard (December 4th, 2016) * Gremlins (December 11th, 2016) * Home Alone ''w/ Jim Jarosz (December 18th, 2016) * ''Jingle All the Way (December 25th, 2016) 2017 * Pulp Fiction (January 8th, 2017) * Saving Private Ryan (January 15th, 2017) * The Meteor Man ''w/ Heather Reusz & Aiyanna Wade (January 22nd, 2017) ** Cameo by Walter Banasiak * ''Ferris Bueller's Day Off (January 29th, 2017) * Groundhog Day (February 5th, 2017) * John Wick (February 12th, 2017) * Big Trouble in Little China w/ ThatGuyWithTheGlasses (February 19th, 2017) * Beetlejuice (February 25th, 2017) * The NeverEnding Story (March 4th, 2017) * Spirited Away (March 11th, 2017) * Heathers (March 18th, 2017) * Rocky w/ Walter Banasiak (March 25th, 2017) * Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure (April 1st, 2017) * RoboCop (April 8th, 2017) * The Thing (April 15th, 2017) * Stephen King's IT w/ Taylor Chambers (April 22nd, 2017) * Kiki's Delivery Service ''(April 29th, 2017) * ''Kill Bill: Volume 2 (May 6th, 2017) * The Fugitive (May 13th, 2017) * The Mask (May 20th, 2017) * Escape From New York ''(May 27th, 2017) * ''Watership Down (June 3rd, 2017) * Death Note (June 10th, 2017) * The Crow ''(June 17th, 2017) * ''Ghostbusters (June 24th, 2017) * Judge Dredd ''(June 31st, 2017) * ''Dredd ''(July 8th, 2017) * ''Demolition Man (July 15th, 2017) * Scott Pilgrim vs. the World ''(July 22nd, 2017) * ''They Live (July 29th, 2017) * Shaun of the Dead (August 5th, 2017) * Hot Fuzz (August 12th, 2017) * The World's End ''(August 19th, 2017) * ''Planet of the Apes ''- 1968 (August 26th, 2017) * ''Brazil ''w/ Malcolm Ray (September 2nd, 2017) * ''Starship Troopers (September 9th, 2017) * Trainspotting ''w/ Jory Carrot (September 16th, 2017) * ''A League of Their Own (September 23rd, 2017) * Howard the Duck (September 30th, 2017) * Rosemary's Baby (October 7th, 2017) ** Tamtoberfest #6 * Scream (October 14th, 2017) ** Tamtoberfest #7 * Poltergeist - 1982 (October 21st, 2017) ** Tamtoberfest #8 * Hellraiser films (October 28th, 2017) ** Tamtoberfest #9 * Super Mario Bros. (November 4th, 2017) ** NO!''vember #1 * ''The Garbage Pail Kids Movie (November 11th, 2017) ** NO!''vember #2 * ''The Last Airbender ''(November 18th, 2017) ** ''NO!''vember #3 * ''Troll 2 (November 25th, 2017) ** NO!''vember #4 * ''The Star Wars Holiday Special (December 2nd, 2017) * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York ''(December 9th, 2017) * ''Scrooged (December 16th, 2017) * It's a Wonderful Life (December 23rd, 2017) * Black Christmas w/ Sally (December 30th, 2017) 2018 * Adventures in Babysitting w/ the Chambers family (January 6th, 2018) * Cool Runnings (January 13th, 2018) * Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (January 20th, 2018) * Robin Hood: Men in Tights (January 28th, 2018) * Titanic (February 17th, 2018) * The Simpsons: Season 1 w/ Taylor Chambers (February 24th, 2018) * Brokeback Mountain (March 3rd, 2018) * The Lost Boys w/ Doug Walker (March 10th, 2018) * Legend w/ Doug Walker (March 17th, 2018) * Reservoir Dogs w/ Doug Walker (March 24th, 2018) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) (April 7th, 2018) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II (April 28th, 2018) * Ed Wood (1994) (May 12th, 2018) * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (May 19th, 2018) * The Mighty Ducks (May 26th, 2018) * Suicide Squad (June 2nd, 2018) * Green Lantern (June 9th, 2018) * Kazaam (June 16th, 2018) * The Indian in the Cupboard (June 23rd, 2018) * Street Fighter (June 30th, 2018) * Jupiter Ascending (July 7th, 2018) * Skyscraper (July 14th, 2018) * The Muppet Movie (July 22nd, 2018) * Gremlins 2: The New Batch (July 28th, 2018) * Mortal Kombat (August 4th, 2018) * True Lies (August 11th, 2018) * The Lego Movie (August 18th, 2018) * Tombstone (August 25th, 2018) * Top Gun (September 1st, 2018) * Howl's Moving Castle (September 8th, 2018) * Braveheart (September 15th, 2018) * Freddy Got Fingered (September 22nd, 2018) * The Last Starfighter (September 29th, 2018) * Casper (October 6th, 2018) * Monster Squad (October 13th, 2018) * Carrie (1976) (October 20th, 2018) * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (October 27th, 2018) * The Human Centipede (November 3rd, 2018) * Cat in the Hat (November 10th, 2018) * Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (November 18th, 2018) * Son of the Mask (November 24th, 2018) * Birdemic (December 2nd, 2018) * The Santa Clause (December 8th, 2018) * Eight Crazy Nights (December 16th, 2018) * The Muppet Christmas Carol (December 23rd, 2018) * Grandma Got Ran Over by a Reindeer (December 29th, 2018) 2019 * Mamma Mia! (January 5th, 2019) * Wreck-It Ralph (January 12th, 2019) * Speed (January 19th, 2019) * Dark City (January 26th, 2019) * The Green Mile (February 2nd, 2019) * Clue (February 9th, 2019) * Battleship (February 16th, 2019) * Rocky IV (February 23rd, 2019) * Goodfellas (March 2nd, 2019) * The Godfather (March 9th, 2019) * The Godfather Part II (March 16th, 2019) * Scarface (March 23rd, 2019) * Mary Poppins w/ Malcolm Ray (March 30th, 2019) * Big Fish w/ Walter Banasiak (April 6th, 2019) * Highlander w/ ThatGuyWithTheGlasses (April 13th, 2019) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie w/ Brad Jones (April 20th, 2019) * Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas w/ Taylor Chambers (April 27th, 2019) * The Big Lebowski (May 4th, 2019) * Pokemon: The First Movie w/ Taylor Chambers (May 11th, 2019) * Independence Day (May 18th, 2019) * Léon: The Professional (May 25th, 2019) * UHF (May 31st, 2019) * Ghost (June 7th, 2019) * Mars Attacks! (June 14th, 2019) * ''Fargo ''(June 21st, 2019) * ''Citizen Kane ''(June 28th, 2019) Links *Tamara's Never Seen on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:Shows Category:TGWTG Category:Tamara's Never Seen Category:Top 5 Best/Worst Category:Orbit Report Category:Orbit report Category:Arnold Schwarzenegger Category:Current Shows Category:Disney Category:Tamara Chambers